


Child's Play

by szczepter



Series: A series of steps [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: A collection of random ficlets and drabbles for the kid verse (where Kagami and Kuroko have/raise kids)





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> As a former basketball player Kagami has a hard time accepting this new predicament 
> 
> \--
> 
> for [impyrn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impyrn/pseuds/impyrn)

“Will you please  _stop_  pouting?”

“I am  _not_  pouting.”

Kuroko glanced at Kagami from the corner of his eye, who was sitting stiffly in the passenger’s seat, arms cross over his chest and  _very_  much pouting.

Kagami saw Kuroko looking, sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“Thank you.” Kuroko said and took a right turn. “It was very distracting.”

Kagami grunted and tapped his foot.

Kuroko waited for the inevitable rant.

“It’s just…. _why?”_

Kuroko shrugged lightly, but otherwise stayed silent.

“I mean…was this something I did?”

“I don’t think so.” Kuroko said, never taking his gaze from the road.

Kagami scratched his head.

“Then what was it? Peer pressure? She was bullied? Teachers?”

Kuroko gave him a look.

“You are being a bit too dramatic.” Pause. “And conspiratory.”  

Kagami scoffed.

“I am  _not_.”

Silence again.

“Are you angry?” Kuroko asked tentatively.

He saw from the corner of his eye how Kagami opened his mouth but paused.

“No.” He finally said. “I am…a bit disappointed.”

Kuroko shook his head.

“I mean, she is  _our_ kid? How did  _that_  happen?”

“Yes she is ours.” Kuroko said and took another turn and drove into the parking lot of the supermarket. “But neither of us carried her in our womb.”

“ _Genetics_  have nothing to do with it.”

Kuroko found a place and slowly started to park.

“I mean….where did we go wrong?”

Kuroko stopped, turned off the engine and gave his husband an annoyed look.

“Please just get  _out_  of the car.”

Kagami did, but not without grumbling.

* * *

“I don’t want to discourage her, but can’t we maybe…suggest some…. _alterative_?”

Kuroko put the milk and cereal boxes in the cart and sighed.

“We  _did_ that.”

“Yeah but maybe we didn’t try hard enough?”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes and walked away from the cart to look for another product from their list. Kagami obediently followed with the cart after him.

“Maybe we weren’t involved in her life hard enough?” Kagami continued while Kuroko put in new products in the cart.

“Maybe we should call Alex? She is a growing girl, so maybe she would be more comfortable with talking to another female?”

“She’s  _eight.”_  Tetsuya emphasized when he put in a few cans into the cart.

“So?” Taiga asked.

“So that mean’s she can always change her mind. Kid’s do that. Very often actually.”

“Yeah right. Like that would  _ever_  happen.”

“Maybe not.” Kuroko said. “But for now we just have to accept it.” He said and dumped another heavy object.

Kagami sighed and pushed at the cart.

“Why is this thing so heavy?”

He looked inside and saw a huge bag of dog food.

“Nigou has to eat.” Kuroko said matter-of-factly and a moment later disappeared between the shelves.

* * *

“Hey?”

“Hm?”

“You’re really okay with that?”

“With what?” Kuroko mumbled with his face pressed to Kagami’s biceps. “It’s fine.” He said with a sigh and rubbed his cheek over Kagami’s arm. “It’s comfortable.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and lifted his arm, so Kuroko fell face first into his side.

“Ouch.” He said when he rammed his nose into a hard plane of Kagami’s body. “A little warning next time.” He said and got comfortable immediately.

Kagami sighed above him which ruffled his hair.

“You’re not listening to me at all do you?”

“Nope.” Kuroko said and kept his eyes fixed on the screen. “It’s movie night.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Good.” Kuroko said and fell silent.

Kagami was quiet for next few moments, trying to focus on the movie Kuroko picked this time for their movie date, but he just couldn’t.

For once, the movie was boring and convoluted as hell and Kagami was already lost twenty minutes in.

And secondly, his brain was still processing the obvious issue they, or more like only  _he_ , was dealing with.

“Tetsuya.” He couldn’t wait anymore.

There was a sigh but no other reply.

“Hey. Are you listening?”

Silence.

“Okay.” Kagami said, ticked off. “I see you’re pretending you’ve gotten over it, but I’m not.” He snapped. “And don’t ignore it like it’s not an issue at all. I know it bothers you to-”

He didn’t know when Kuroko sat up and pressed his hand to Kagami’s mouth silencing him.

“Can’t this wait? I really wanted to see this film.”

Kagami frowned. Kuroko rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the TV and sighed.

“And you made me miss a very important scene.” He said with a reproach.

He dropped his hand and picked up the remote.

“What are you doing?”

“Rewinding. I need to see it again.”

Kagami sighed and leaned against the back of the couch with a thud.

* * *

Kagami bumped into a cart full of sports equipment.

“Ow.” He rubbed his sore hip, but no sympathy was expressed for him.

He sighed when it became apparent that he lost Tetsuya somewhere among the shelves.

He looked around the store, checking the most obvious section for basketball, then clothing and then  _even_  baseball, but he couldn’t find him.

He was about to call Kuroko when he spotted a mop of blue hair near the bookshelves.

Of course.

“There you are.” He said when Kuroko turned around. “Don’t vanish like this.”

“I’m sorry. I thought it would be faster if we separated.”

“Do you think I’m that useless?” Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Kuroko answered. “By the way, did you found it?”

“Uh…no.” Kagami admitted and scratched his nape. “Okay, I am useless.”

“That’s okay.” Kuroko said and raised a brand new mitt made of shiny (and smelly) leather. “Already found it. ”

“Great.” Kagami said and took the mitt, looking it over. “It’s the one?”

Kuroko nodded.

“Pretty sure.”

“Good. Can we go now?”

“Just one more thing.” Kuroko said and turned around. Taiga raised an eyebrow when he grabbed a book with a red cover.

“What’s that?”

Kuroko didn’t say anything simply showed him the front.

“Seriously? You’re going to read that?”

“Yes.” Tetsuya said and started walking in the direction of the register. “And you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what parents do.” He said and put the items in front of the store clerk.

“Which is?”

“Get involved.”

* * *

“Don’t forget to take a left turn.” Kuroko said and turned a page. He continued reading and didn’t need to look up to see Kagami rolling his eyes.

“I know the way.”

“I know you do. It’s not the problem.”

“What?” Kagami snorted. “You don’t trust me to actually  _drive_  there?”

“Maybe.” Another page turned.

“You know I should be offended.” Kagami said and took the left turn. He looked at Kuroko with a  _‘see_?’ face. Kuroko merely glanced at him.

“Considering your recent issues, I do have some basis to be distrustful.”

“Ha-ha-ha. Shut up.” Kagami grumbled and saw how Kuroko smiled to himself.

They drove in silence, while Kuroko read intently, until they arrived at their destination.

“Do you have the-”

“Yeah.” Kagami said and showed Kuroko the fully charged video camera.  “Let’s hope there’s enough space.”

* * *

“Okay.” Kagami said as he checked the recording. “First half done I think?”

“No.” Kuroko said while flipping through his book. “There are no halves.”

“No?”

“No, they’re called innings.”

“Oh.”

“And there are nine of them.”

“Nine?”

“Shh, it’s starting. Keep recording.” Kuroko pointed the camera in the direction of their daughter in a muddy uniform while she swung a bat.

Twenty minutes later it was her turn and she hit the ball with a loud sound.

Then she ran.

“Okay. What is happening now?” Kagami asked as he followed the girl with the camera.

Tetsuya was silent, he flipped the book and then everyone in their sector shouted loudly and stood up and started clapping.

Kagami dropped the camera and turned to his husband.

“What was that?”

Kuroko looked at the field and then at the book in his lap.

“Tetsuya?”

“To be perfectly honest.” He said and looked at Kagami. “I have no idea.”

* * *

Twelve months later they had a shelf full of trophies.

There was no more space for their high school and college cups and statues so they had to be packed into boxes and stored in the garage.

Neither Kagami nor Kuroko felt regret for it though. Not when they came back home with another huge cup they could show off in their living room. At least for a bit, before it went back to the school clubroom.

The red book as worn out, but Tetsuya became a bit of an expert in the house when it came to their little girl’s interest.

After some time, Kagami also picked it up and started reading. It was the first book he picked up willingly since…forever.

It was understandable of course. Parents should get involved.

Kagami groaned and closed the book with a thud. He could barely go through five pages before his brain started overheating because of all the jargon.

Yes, parents should get involved. He didn’t care anymore that their daughter didn’t express almost any personal interest in basketball, but hey at least she was doing something sport related, right?

Just…did it really have to  _be_  baseball?


End file.
